Goodbye Blue Sky
by Blowfish'Gina
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the Trio and a friend go into space, but Voldemort's terror is far from over and not restricted to Earth.  Startrek crossover, HHr, RonOC, eventual BellaVoldie, and Molly Bashing!
1. The Chosen One

_Disclaimer: Eyy guys, I don't own Harry Potter or Star Trek! I own an OC and her counterpart that'll come into the story later, but that's not the point!_

Lord Voldemort had some pretty fine ideals, or, at least, people pretended this when he was watching, though he knew what they really thought, because he was a really good Legilimens. Many people felt too threatened by Voldemort to fight him, but a lot were also intimidated and even envious of him. The Dark Lord had many servants who did his bidding and spread his views, and he was admired by many beautiful women. Narcissa Malfoy, a beautiful blonde witch with eyes like melting snow and silver, was one of his lady-friends, though her husband Lucius's usefulness kept Lord Voldemort from undressing her tall, slender figure with his eyes--or magic. Her friend, petite brunette Alecto Carrow, was also in service to the Dark Lord. However, the prettiest, most devoted, and most effective servant of Voldemort was Bellatrix Lestrange, a young woman five years out of school, with remarkable heavily-hooded eyes the most vibrant shade of violet.

It was a dreary morning, and there was no sun out, which made Lord Voldemort very happy. Bellatrix's presence was making him even more happy, as he loved watching her walk around Malfoy Manor with her hair, falling in soft, lustrous curls the color of the sky on a moonless night. As she spoke in the meetings, her full, blood-red lips were seen talking, but no one was actually listening, paying too much attention to her appearence, which was really alright. She was more than sufficient at getting work done on her own. Since all the men were too busy ogling Bellatrix in her tight purple dress ornamented with raven feathers, Voldemort had to bang on the table loudly to get their attention. "It has come to my attention," he said unnecesarily loudly, "That a prophecy has been made that calls for the birth of someone who is destined to kill me. Through careful research, I've discovered his exact location. The birth of one Reginald Barclay has just occurred beyond our atmosphere in a vessel known as 'Enterprise C.'" Bellatrix's eyes lit up, recognizing a mission, and she took out a roll of parchment to attentively take notes, her firm bosoms attracting attention as she leaned over the table, Nagini affectionately slithering around her feet. "Is there anyone who would like to--"

"My lord, I would be honored--no, _humbled_--to kill the boy," Bellatrix rushed out before the Dark Lord had even finished speaking.

"Very well," Voldemort said, very pleased with her. "Your Portkey leaves tonight." As the Death Eaters filed out of the meeting hall and Bellatrix began to take her leave, Voldemort placed a hand on her lower back. She gave him a fond smile, grasping his long fingers before walking out and leaving him with a seductive glance.

Little did she know, it had no effect.

* * *

The Enterprise C was already on Red Alert when Bellatrix appeared via Portkey. The flashing red lights and blaring alarm excited her and she scrutinized the nursery for this Barclay kid. Small children peeked over glass enclosements to stare at Bellatrix's astounding appearence: she was dressed with only slightly more sophistication than a hooker, clothed in a sequined bustier, poufy, layered skirt, fishnet stalkings, combat boots, and purple hair ribbons that matched her eyes. 

Sick Bay was no place for such a glamorous Death Eater to stay for long, so Bellatrix figured she should get on with the mission and get back to Earth as soon as possible. "Crucio!" she exclaimed, drawing her wand and pointing it at a newborn child whose ID bracelet identified him as the Barclay brat. Remarkably, he did not scream, but sat as though waiting patiently with the occasional twitch. Instead, it was Bellatrix who screamed, as two blue men with antennae seixed her about the waist and carried her, thrashing and resisting with shouts of protest, into a transporter.

Though she struggled with all her might, the Andorians activated the energy beam, which transported her into one of the ship's shuttles, from which she was launched on an intercept course for Q'onoS. Her profane screams could be heard through space.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had not bothered to mention that the Enterprise C would be landing on Earth the next day. In any case, Barclay wasn't his target--it was young Harry Potter, who had yet to be found, though he could surely pull it off without the distraction of his groupie. He did not expect to see Bellatrix anytime soon. Though it was true that she was useful, she was also clingy, and she would interfere with his relationship with another woman.

As was predictable, there was someone else. Someone whose photograph littered Voldemort's desk drawers and nightstand, constantly reminging him of her hold of infatuation over him. Someone who was the embodiment of trickery and deciet, and who made up for what she lacked in physical beauty with a soul of pure evil: MOLLY WEASLEY!

_A/N: Hehe, I left you with sorta a cliffie, but not really! _


	2. Hokke's fighting Vi'jayna!

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. The trio is finishing their education, and here come teh OCs! -squee- Oh, and thisis AU to the last book, so that some of the character deaths didn't happen. And I know it looks as though the plots don't tie in, but they will.  
_

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had missed the train ride into school for their seventh year, so they were sitting in the back seats of a yellow pickup truck that was being driven quite carelessly over the rocky terrain towards Hogwarts. At the drived's seet, giddily whooping, was a girl of stunning beauty, with olive skin, twinkling silver mahogany almond-shaped eyes that glimmered like the ocean, and lush, wavy layers of cinnamon-colored hair. As they approached the school and the girl screamed with delight, letting go of the wheel, the car came to a jerky halt. "What happened? My truck died!" she complained, shaking the wheel forcefully.

"Hasn't anyone read _Hogwarts, a History?_" Hermione asked. "There's too much magic in the air, Hokke, we can't rely on Muggle power."

"Oh," the girl named Hokke said, opening the doors and skipping along to the school as her friends walked toward the building.

That year was unlike any other. The students would be getting an opportunity to travel into space for a foriegn-exchange program. Hermione, seeing it as a great learning opportunity, had signed the three of them up to stay aboard the Enterprise-D, and Hokke, who they had met at the train station, was glad to participate as well.

It was only a short walk for the three Gryffindors, but a greater obstacle than anything was waiting for them at the entrance: Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Hokke's rebellious sister. "Hokke," the Slytherin said coldly.

"Vi'jayna," Hokke spat back. "Please get out of our way." Vi'jayna laughed cruelly. She posessed a mere fraction of her sister's beauty, having black hair to match her attitude and wearing a deranged leer where Hokke usually had a joyful smile.

"Late _again_, are we? And you'll be losing points for your Muggle clothing," Vi'jayna droned with a hint of amusement, indicating toward Hokke's pink striped stockings, black stiletto boots, and elaborate pink strapless dress.

"Yeah, and _detention_, for hanging out with a Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione turned scarlet.

"Move," Hokke ordered, her hand reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"Make me," Va'jayna challenged. She reached out a hand to shove her sister, but Hokke was too quick, swerving to the side. Va'jayna grunted, seizing Hokke by the shoulders and slamming her onto the ground, while Hokke made futile attemtps to kick her off. Hokke's strength was limited, and her impact onto the side of the hill had knocked out her breath, so dominating Vi'jayna seemed to be the contender.

"Curse you and your bionic prosthesis!" Hokke panted. Just in time, Professor McGonnagal emerged from the gates, her mouth thin with impatience.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" she demanded.

"Hokke's fighting Va'jayna!" Pansy squealed with delight. With a wave of the professor's wand, the two were separated again.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" McGonnagal decided, ushering the students inside and into the Great Hall. Hokke was only glad she wouldn't have to face her sister in space.

"She's a freak! A bloody prodidgy, but still, that was freakish!" Ron said, in reference to Hokke's sister. "How is she so strong?"

Hokke looked towards the floor. "She pissed off a friend of Dad's once, and got mauled half to death. But I suppose it's worked out to her advantage, because now she's part robot," she explained. "Her robot limbs are pretty powerful, and they've been charmed to work in a magical area. Now I know why," she sighed. "Should have done that to the car...Must make transformation a pain in the arse, though."

The trio was in the dark until McGonnagal had finished calling out the names of the students who would be on the Voyager and DS-9 and had progressed to the Enterprise. "Aboard the 1701 Enterprise-D will be Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Hokke Sakuryn Greyback."

Various gasps were sounding around the Great Hall. Harry could tell that some people were recalling fondly how Professor Trelawney had dropped crystal balls on Fenrir Greyback the previous summer, and others were looking at his relative warily. Over at the Slytherin table, Vi'jayna seemed to be relishing the eyes upon her sister, though she recieved no stares herself. Perhaps this was why she elected not to go into space, so as not to draw attention to herself...or perhaps she simply enjoyed beating up her underclassmen more.

"You'll be beamed up just about now, if you'll just stand a couple of feet to the left..." McConnagal explained. "Oh, and make sure you don't get the red shirt." None of the four had any idea what she was talking about, but they obeyed, and, soon enough, they felt themselves being decomposed...

"Welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise," an authorative, balding man in uniform greeted them. "You must be the exchange students. Might I ask what department you'll be joining?"

"Well, we're just cadets, aren't--" Ron began, but the transporter cheif was mouthing something that looked like _engineering_.

"We've graduated with qualifications in engineering," Hokke said confidently with a knowing smile. A lieutenant, who had been about to pass red uniforms to Hokke, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, took out yellow ones instead and handed them to the new crew members. The trio breathed a sigh of relief, and Hokke flipped her cinnamon curls with self-satisfactiion.

"Welcome aboard."


	3. MUM!

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Various references here: find them all and...IDK.  
_

Though Reginald Barclay had miraculously sustained minimal damage from having the Cruciatus Curse performed on him as a child, there was no denying he was a bit odd. Not a very social man, he spent most of his time on the Holodeck, but it was out of common courtesy that he greeted the new arrivals at the banquet. He couldn't have done it without Counselor Troi beside him.

Deanna was, in a way, oddly familiar. She was of course her own person, but it was almost as if the imprint of someone else had absorbed into her personality, someone both threatening and intriguing from Reginald's past. With her company, he was glad to welcome the new engineers, and he could tell that her Betazoid half was busy analyzing the emotions of the four newbs.

Hokke and the Trio were an instant hit on the Enterprise, though, much to the laughter of the crew, Hokke had started to flirt with and had tried to snog Data. Hermione, whose study and understanding of the ships systems had already granted her ensign status and was not amused by these antics, decided to try out the communication system. Her hail was answered by Cormac McLaggen on Deep Space 9, wearing a red uniform. Harry was smiling widely.

"Well, hello, Hermione," Cormac said.

"Please, call me Ensign Granger," Hermione said with distaste.

"Whatever, I thought the two of us could get toge--"

"End transmission," Hermione daid bluntly. Harry was still grinning, and, upon Hermione's inquiring, explained that, statistically, it was usually those in the red shirts who died on duty in Starfleet.

Deanna was laughing at the cake they were eating, which looked like Data, who Hokke had not yet finished snogging. Amid the festivities, Captain Picard recieved a transmission...

* * *

Vi'jayna was smiling maliciously when she got the letter. She had no idea how it may have reached her, as it had come from a place called Q'onoS, which she had never heard of, but nonetheless, she gave it utmost priority: it was a request that she put her lycanthropy to good use. 

_Dear Miss Greyback,_

_I have reason to believe that a plot is amok, and it has already expelled me from the planet. I find myself in the house of a very kind man called Duras, but my ultimate goals are still far from me: surely you can understand this. I need a favor from you, and I cannot enclose any more information in case my associates intercept this letter. You see, in the eyes of my master I cannot be connected to the act of asking you to kill Molly Weasley._

_Best regards and hoping you succeed,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

The bluegreen eyes of Vi'jayna Greyback widened with anticipation, a single strand of onyx hair falling to obscure them. Her hands were too numb to push it away. She would begin her attemtps on the next full moon.

But little did she know, she was not the only one to have read this letter. It had been inspected and cleverly resealed by none other than Ginevera Weasley, who had immediately relayed the information to her mother, who, needless to say, was intelligent enough to place herself out of the reach of a bionic werewolf.

The first thing they checked was Vi'jayna's medical and psychological records, which they were easily able to obtain from Kingsley Shacklebolt. The psychology of werewolves like Vi'jayna can be considered almost sick, but, the Weasley women supposed, it was rather like her father, Fenrir's. She had made the moon into her greatest weapon, so she would never be caught in a region where its light could not reach her, utterly refusing to sacrifice her transformation. But where was there no moon?

In the middle of space, of course!

* * *

Halfway through the party, Hokke thought the time was ripe to start a band. Ron and Harry seemed enthused, though the latter regretted having to sacrifice time he would have used to test the Quidditch conditions in the vacuum of space, though Hermione thought otherwise. 

"We're supposed to be here to _study_, remember? You're the one who told the captain we were engineers, but none of you have even read up on the structure of the warp drive! And besides, Harry and I were going to experiment with the _equiptment, _weren't we?" she asked.

"Equiptment? Is that what it's called?" Harry asked, a bit confused. Hermione turned a deep pink.

"Oh, lighten up, Hermy!" Hokke said.

"Yeah, Hermy," Ron agreed. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, though the former was able to pass it off as a nervous tick.

"You two are exactly alike," Hermione scoffed before walking off to get more punch. Upon her return, she, along with Harry and Ron, were rather surprised to greet a new arrival:

"MUM?" Ron exclaimed. Hokke giggled a bit, and his ears reddened considerably.

"Hello dear," Molly said pleasantly. Hokke was not fooled by her false front of kindness, and it simply broke her heart that someone as fun-loving and handsome as Ron had her for a mother. "Harry, Hermione. Such a pleasure to see you! Oh, Ronnie, if only your father were here, he would thoroughly enjoy all of this Muggle stuff! But, of course, he's got important things to do at the Ministry..."

Harry and Hermione had blocked out Molly's rant, favoring staring into each others' eyes. Hokke couldn't help but smile, but she was still rather distressed by Ron's chagrin over his mother. Being a moderately skilled Legilimens, she sensed ill intentions, and wasn't alone.

"Hokke," a voice behind her said, "I'm not sure we can trust the Weasley woman." It was Counselor Troi.

Hokke smiled deviously. "Counselor, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful secret alliance."

Hovering in space, only a few hours away from Q'onoS at Warp 8, Deanna was picking up on something. Being no novice at interpreting intentions and an intergalactic equivalant to an accomplished Legilimens, she was able to determine that she and Hokke were not the only ones conspiring against Molly.

_A/N: Please review, people! And in the next chapter, you get to see where Bella's been all these years!_


	4. The Trouble Begins

_I do not own Harry Potter. Whew, long time no see, guys! Finally updated:)_

It was not as though Bellatrix Lestrange was missing anything in life. She had been in a beautiful marriage with a man named Duras, a wonderful husband who had loved her until his unfortunate death. She had a beautiful son, Toral, who would one day rule the Klingon empire. And his sisters, her in-laws, Lursa and B'etor, were the most wonderful friends she could have asked for.

Still, ever since her husband's death, she began to plunge into insanity. It would do little good to dwell upon the past, she told herself repeatedly, gazing before the mirror into her own violet amethyst eyes...but she couldn't let go of the fact that she'd been cheated out of a life. Somewhere out there, Molly Weasley had stolen her life and her place by Voldemort, and she wasn't going to let that go. That's where Vi'jayna Greyback came into the picture.

Bellatrix had instructed the bionic werewolf to take Molly out, but it seemed as though plans had changed. Molly Weasley was now in space, as the passing Klingon gossip proved, and Vi'jayna had made it clear that she was going to keep her feet firmly on the ground. It seemed Bellatrix would have to take matters into her own hands...

She had no intention of capturing Molly herself, oh no. The ex-Death Eater wanted to make sure her rival was torn limb from limb, and although she intended to get in a good Crucio or two, the prospect of manipulating Vi'jayna was always a treat. Bellatrix was just sadistic that way.

She quickly fixed up her appearance, tying up her hair so that it cascaded in a flowing ponytail and applying some dark eyeliner before requisitioning the first shuttle the Empire had available; just because she was on a mission didn't mean she couldn't have fun! She picked up her wand, which had lain dormant for most of the years she'd spent on Q'onoS, and was off.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, the new crew members were having a great time. Because there was little work to be done, Hermione and Harry were able to spend much of their time on the Holodeck, exploring distant planets together. Every time they were seen exiting together, Ron snorted, getting ideas. Every once in a while he made a joke about those two, and Hokke always laughed at his wisecracks.

Hokke, meanwhile, was, for lack of a better term, getting acquainted with various members of the crew. She was an instant hit on the Enterprise, playing all sorts of pranks which ranged from reprogramming the food replicators to using the transporter systems to zap people into their coworkers' quarters when said coworkers were trying to take a shower. No one seemed to have a problem with her, until the day an act of kindness went terribly awry.

Hokke had noticed how socially awkward Reginald Barclay always acted, so, she decided that to cheer him up, she would visit him in her finest lingerie and bring him English muffins. She was dressed in a deep blue, tightfitting leather dominatrix getup, with a little clue lacy hat and fishnet stockings, which complimented the cinnamon hue of her flowing cascade waterfall hair and silver mahogany eyes. She looked cute and innocent as can be, really, but apparently she wasn't so innocent after all...

Reginald and Hokke had talked, eaten muffins, and even played a round of chess, which resulted in the werewolf losing miserably, but laughing gleefully all the same. At last, when she could stand it no longer, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth...

At first he responded, running one hand through her hair and with the other tracing the contours of her firm body. Then, he pushed away. "What are you, crazy?" he asked, and she was glad to see that at least he wasn't stuttering.

"I'm sorry," Hokke muttered. "I just felt so deprived of human contact for my whole life. No one ever payed much attention to me, and I thought something was clicking...I guess I was wrong. I should go." And with that, as tears welled up in her swirling pools of chocolate, she vacated Barclay's quarters. Faint screaming echoed in the background, but Hokke was too dismayed to care.

As she left, Ron saw her close the door, took in what she was wearing, and put two and two together. He turned away and ran down the corridor so that she wouldn't see how red he'd gone, completely mortified. But he wasn't the only one who had noticed her attire. "Ensign Greyback!" Captain Picard exclaimed, quickly catching up to Hokke with long strides. "I'm not sure if anyone has informed you, but you are required to wear a uniform."

Hokke's tears flowed freely now. "I'm sorry Captain. I was just trying to do a good thing for Lieutenant Barclay." The captain raised an eyebrow.

"Cheer him up, I mean," she continued. "We played chess and stuff...oh, I must sound so stupid. I only wanted to show someone the happiness that I have never received as a child." Picard still seemed unconvinced, but a voice rang out towards the back of the corridor.

"Now, is that so bad, Captain?" the silky voice asked. A woman in a cleverly stolen uniform was striding towards the pair of them, her black hair falling down in glimmering waves. Before Hokke saw her vibrant, electric purple and heavily hooded eyes, she'd almost mistaken her for Counselor Troi. "She was only trying to be nice...and I think she looks cute in this little getup, don't you?"

"Um, well, yes, but--" the captain began.

"Now, now, don't cry anymore, darling," the woman said, lifting Hokke's chin to look at her beautiful face. "You've done nothing wrong. Now, what's your name, sweetie?"

"It's Hokke, Ma'am," Hokke informed her. "Hokke Sakuryn Greyback."

"Now, captain, I think Hokke ought to be able to do as she pleases on the ship. And I'll be checking on her, and you. Expect regular check-ups, from Lieutenant Commander Lestrange." The strange woman walked away, and Picard took off in the opposite direction. Hokke opted to follow Lestrange. 

"Thank you," she whispered audibly, both of their sets of stilettos clicking on the ground. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman looked down at Hokke's timid form and smiled warmly. "It's Bellatrix Lestrange," she said. "Perhaps you've heard of me? I've heard your surname before, yes, Fenrir Greyback and I were once close colleagues." Hokke shuddered at the sound of her sadistic father's name, but she had never heard of Bellatrix before. "You can feel free to call me Bella."

"Thank you, once again, Bella," Hokke said. "I must now get back to my quarters. I told my friend Ron that I would meet him," she sputtered before turning the corner. "Goodbye, Bella."

"See you soon, Hokke," Bellatrix called after her. As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Bellatrix started cackling madly, grinning at the thought of her manipulative plan. If capruting Vi'jayna's sister wouldn't convince her to rethink her decision, nothing would. And besides, what a pretty girl Hokke was...oh how she would love to play with that whimsical little wonder, casting curse after curse until someone in this whole damn mess snapped.


End file.
